


His captain's princess.

by Yomidark



Category: Battery (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark





	His captain's princess.

“Should I get worried that our captain is so taken by another team’s princess?” Shun suddenly spoke, as he finished dressing up, his usual entertained amused expression.

Shugo looked at him, his face perplexed as he raised one eyebrow. “I invite you to the storage to masturbate and that’s how you repay me?”

“Tks,tsk.” The blonde clicked his tongue. “A while back you wouldn’t have invite me here just for some hand work,” then smiled mischievously, “You would have invite me here with some excuse, and then…” he didn’t say more, but his expression and body language left very little to the imagination.

Any other person would have been embarrassed by that, but Shugo had dealt with Shun’s lewd side far than any more person.

So, instead of blushing he just sighed. “I’m not denying you sex because I don’t want you anymore or I’m taken by some other kid.” His tone was one of giving a tiring lecture. “We are in the middle of intense training and exams. I can’t have you being absent because of stomach cramps or worse, and if-“

“Yes, yes.” Shun talked like the other words didn’t even touch him. “I imagine being found fucking this boy in the ass would ruin-“

“Shun.” Shugo tone was serious, almost scarily so.

Out of all possible reactions, Shun just drew closers, dropping a small, almost chaste kiss on the other’s lips. “Just joking.”

“Hmmp.”

“But are you sure you aren’t into the princessI could be jealous, you know.”

Shugo smiled, for the first time since they started this conversation as an“I-know-more-than-you smile appeared on his features. “I don’t think you should worry about that, if you payed attention to how that pitcher and his catcher looked at each other.”

“Oh?” This time it was Shun who raised a curious eyebrow. “But they are a bit young, aren’t they?”

“No younger than we were when we started.”

“I guess.” The blond’s perplexed expression changed into a nostalgic smile. “I still remember we first time we touched, we barely knew what we were doing “

Shugo smiled back, as his mind  also filled with memories . “You came in my hand almost immediately. And insisted vehemently on sucking my dick right after.”

“I was precocious,” Shun was positively giggling inside. He loved talking about sex. “Remember our first time?”

“Mine or yours?”

“You barely let me top, ever.”

But Shugo reprimanded him. “You barely ask.”

Shun ignored him, continuing. “What about that time we celebrated that perfect game? The one where you scored like, what, five home-runs? Behind this very shelter, under the rain. You just gripped me, pushed me against the wall and did me right there.”

This time, a faint blush appeared on Shugo’s cheek’s. “I was so happy… and yeah. We almost got caught too.”

“But we didn’t,” Shun said, reassuringly. He knew that despite everything,  getting caught was one of his captain’s greatest fears. But in spite of this, he never backed down when it come to the two of them. It was probably the greatest testament that Shugo wasn’t into some other team kid.

“… Hey Shugo.” Shun’s tone suddenly changed,  more quiet and almost scared, as he closed the distance between them, resting his forehead on the others shoulder so to hide his eyes. “Promise that you won’t leave me behind even when you get into some super-important school and become Japans number one player.”

Shugo didn’t answer immediately, but instead hugged the other back tightly, sharing his warmth. “You know I won’t.”


End file.
